Second life in Another world
by CieloFiore-hime
Summary: I thought I was an insignificant existence in the world. Didn't think I'd have an important role I'd need to play in another world, KHR world to be specific. "I'll have you be reborn as tsuna's twin sister my dear" "you're kidding right?""Does it look like I'm joking?""Kay then...Wait,WHAT? Isn't it just a show?""It is real""Wait, I'm not prepared yet-""Alright, off you go then."
1. Introduction and The Accident

Major thanks and appreciation for TheMcgabster for alerting this story even with the short intro and update of this story before. Now then, on with the story!

* * *

I was just another normal girl from the many in the world. Well, other than my slight obsession with anime and manga and having no definite destination in life or future with a lazy outlook on life, my friends always reprimanded me on that, but to me, my motto was always 'if it happens, t happens, no use trying to change what will definitely happen', and so I always go with the flow and let things go by naturally.

At that time, I never thought an accident would have changed my life. It was just like another day, getting to school late then running rounds as punishment, lazing in class, going out and chatting with friends, playing around, listening to complains and laments from friends and then going home. Who would've thought that I would get into an accident after splitting ways with my friends from the mall. It was so sudden that every thing seemed to flash by in a blur.

* * *

**{Flashback}**

"_Hey, how about this? Do you think it'll suit with the dress I bought recently?" Tsuki asked as she lifted up a bracelet with skull designs for me to see._

_Tsuki is my best friend for three years now almost four; she was slim with an average height and had a cute face with long and slightly wavy light brown hair. One look and you'd think she'd suit cute and lovely stuff, yet she loves horror stories, skulls and emo-ish stuff. Everytime I ask her to try something cute, she'd give me this 'no-way-am-i-gonna-wear-that' or 'are-you-serious' look, "it's such a waste" I tell her and she look away and find something else. By the way, did I tell you that she is also super emotional and has problematic mood swing (a.k.a PMS)? She can get angry and sad very easily but she can also change mood very fast, it's a wonder how I could stand her for so long! Sometimes, I wish someone could praise or thank me for my efforts and patience. Can you believe she said she saw me as an annoying and irritating as first impression and now we're best friends? Well, not that I would want her to change, I wish she'd stay that way forever._

"_Really, I think you would suit this better," I said nochantly as I picked up a cute-looking necklace and she pouted "but with your preference of style, I guess it nice and suitable" I added with a grin._

"_Then I'll go pay for it now!" she said as she smiled a brilliant smile and skipped away. _

_I shake my head at her actions with a sigh and a smile. I walked around the store looking for any other stuff I might like when Tsuki came up to me with a satisfied smile on her face._

"_Done? Anything else you want to buy?" I asked her._

"_Nuh-uh, I'm done for the day. I got everything I wanted. Let's go" she said with a smile. _

_We walked our way out the mall while talking about random stuff, some gossips here and there, some hot guy she saw near her home, couples breaking up and getting together. We split our ways when we reached the crossroad, I was listening to music with my headphones on while crossing the stretch of walkway when I heard a screech from my right. I turned my head around quickly and saw something coming at me but my body was not quick enough to react._

_**-BAM-**_

_Next thing I know, I was on the floor in my own puddle of blood. Pain seared throughout my body, I wanted to move my body but I couldn't. I stiffly tried to move my head to the right and saw a truck. From the corner of my eyes I saw Tsuki pushing people away with face pale and white as paper. She ran towards me and pulled my body up to hug me. She started crying and shouted for someone to call the ambulance. A while later, I heard the sound of an ambulance. I felt myself lifted up onto a stretcher bed and into the ambulance. Tsuki came onto the ambulance with me and held my hand while crying. My eyelids felt heavy as I couldn't keep my eyes open. Tsuki started to shout telling me to hang in there, my eyes started closing as I tuned out her shouting._

**{Flashback}**

* * *

Fiore: Hey readers! This is my newest work, **[Second life in Another world]**. Hope you enjoyed it._*Bows*_ Next I'll introduce my main character _BUT_ since I can't have spoilers on the name she's gonna have in KHR world, we'll call her Sawada-chan.

Sawada-chan; Hello, everyone!_*Waves hands* _Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed reading through out the story._*__Bows_* But damn, i got into an accident huh...

Fiore: sorry Sawada-chan, but I had to get a way for you to get to KHR world.

Sawada-chan: Nah, its fine but...that's kind of, well, i don't know, brutal? Why not use some strange power or supernatural occurrence to bring me there?

Fiore: Well, no offence to writers who write developments like this but won't it be weird if somebody will find you missing suddenly and doesn't make a big deal? More so if you have friends and family. And so, I can't suddenly sent you flying to another world, there'll be chaos and panic.

Sawada-chan: Oh~

Fiore: But don't worry, you'll get to spend a little more time with your family before going to KHR world.

Sawada-chan: Yay! That's great, at least I can leave my last words.

Fiore: Yup! And for those readers who didn't catch the hint in what I said, Sawada-chan will tell you straight out.

Sawada-chan: This means the first few chapters will be of my first life.

Fiore: However, I will not give Sawada-chan a name in her first life. Apologies to those readers looking forward to it.

Sawada-chan: Fiore also gives her sincere apologies to those readers who are disappointed at the fact that the first few chapters are starting this way. She hopes you will understand why after reading this A/N-like conversation between us.

Fiore and Sawada-chan: Well then, please leave reviews and hope to hear from you again next time!

* * *

Fiore has posted the poll _**[I'm starting a new fanfic of OCXKHR with OC reborn as our cute little tuna's sister. I'm thinking I want the OC to have some kind of power but should I include it? There would be a certain difference between the story with a yes and the story with a no. If yes and you have ideas on what powers it is, feel free to PM me this poll will close on 21 march :)] **_and results have shown **'_YES'_** with a total vote of 4:2.

Thus Fiore is requesting for ideas of what powers Sawada-chan will have. The due-date will be after Sawada-chan gets transported to the KHR world however it is still alright to submit your ideas after the due-date as your ideas may still be used later on in the story. But it will be greatly appreciated if ideas are submitted before the duedate. Many thanks beforehand to those who reviewed and suugested ideas.


	2. Opportunity

Bright. That was the first thing I thought when I opened my eyes before closing them. Breathing erratically, I slowly open my eyes again. I tried covering my eyes with my arms and that's when I realised my body felt numb and I couldn't move at all. I slowly looked from the corners of my eyes to see doctors and machines all around me. I hoped and wished with all my might I could have more time to say my last words to people precious to me.

The next moment, I felt myself on a bed. When I opened my eyes, I saw my mom sitting on a chair next to me with her head laid down on the bed, Tsuki was also laying on the bed next to my mom. At that moment, my father and younger brother came in. As soon as they saw me wide awake, their face change from one of worries to relief. I placed a finger on my lips and pointed to Tsuki and mom telling them not to make loud noises. They nodded as they walked quickly towards my bed.

"How are you feeling?" dad asked voice full of warmth.

My throat felt dry and closed up so I just nodded my head with a small smile. My younger brother brought me a glass of water and my father helped me to sit upright to drink the glass of water. That little movement woke mom and Tsuki up. The moment their eyes landed on me, they started to tear up and cry. Mom hugged me as she cried while Tsuki buried her face in her hands. I hugged my mom back patting her back with one hand, another hand went to pat on Tsuki's head while dad and my brother turned and smiled at each other before looking back at us.

It was after a long while did mom let go of me and I drank the water while listening to mom fuss about me. After hearing them talk for a few hours, I felt tired and gave a small yawn. My mom told me to go to sleep, I nodded and insisted they go home and rest, especially mom since I know how hard she worked to take care of me throughout the night (I mean really,she looked like the walking dead with the dark eye bags and slightly white face. If that's not evidence, what is?). She agreed and tucked me into the bed before everyone left.

That night, while I was dreaming, I remembered the encounter with something or someone(like fate, destiny or god? hmm...but I don't really believe in existence such as god before) while on the edge of death that was told me of my time left.

* * *

_**~In the encounter~**_

_All around me was white (and when I say white, I mean white-white, there's not even a shadow! Well, except for mine though), I looked around and found nothing indicated where I was. I shrugged and started walking about while humming and singing for what seemed like many hours but was actually thirty plus minutes before stopping and sat down to rest on the spot. After a few minutes of sitting down, a blinding light appeared high in the air, in front of me. I immediately shadowed my eyes with my arms but the light died down after a while. I stared in awe and admiration as I looked at what was in front of me. A ball of light with shimmers of blue, purple, pink and what seemed to be a crystal was in the middle of it all._

_"You do not have much time left" a voice called out suddenly._

_"Who are you!? Come out!" I shouted into the blank space around me._

"_I'm here" I heard from the shimmering orb of light with a crystal in the middle that materialized in front of me._

"_Huh? Did the light just talk?" I questioned myself while looking wide-eyed dumbfounded at the light. _

"_Indeed, the voice is coming from here" the light replied "I am the existence that governs, guide and lead all beings"_

"_Nah, I must be hallucinating with all this white space, sure hope I don't go crazy" I told myself. I turned away from the light, ignoring the voice._

"_No. You are not hallucinating or going crazy, my child" the voice said again. I turned around slowly and faced the light once again._

"_Haha, I'm must be dreaming, right? Yup, there's no way." I smiled to myself with a crooked smile and said. "Right, this must be a dream, once I wake up, everything will return to normal, lying in my comfy bed" convinced myself as I laid down on the floor._

"_Wake up child, this is not a dream" the said again with a little annoyance "and you are dead, my child. You died from an accident."_

_When I heard it, the accident flashed through my mind. I opened my eyes and sat up slowly.__"Oh right, I guess I might have died while being sent to the hospital. Too bad I didn't get to say some last words" I said with a sad smile and felt my eyes getting wet with tears.__"So, am I in heaven and are you like, I don't know, god?" I wiped away the unshed tears before facing the light and asking it._

_"Do you want to say your last words and regrets to your cherished people?" the light asked after staying silent for a while._

_"Is it possible?" I asked back with hope in my voice._

_"It may be. That is if you can fulfill my conditions." the light replied._

_"Okay, I will fulfill the condition" I said determined._

_"Alright, my conditions are to fulfilled after you have said your last words and regrets. You are to-" the voice said._

_"Ah, then it's okay." I cut in "tell me after I'm done since I'll be back here, right?"_

_"Very well. You will have seven days, which is to say exactly a week to do what you have to" the light told me._

_Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light in front of me. I covered my eyes with my arms before my sight slowly darkened then blacking out completely and fainted.__After the blinding flash of light, there is nothing but the bright light left in the white space._

* * *

**A/N:**

HEY! Thousand apologies for the short chapter and long update. hope you'll forgive me. m(_ _)m I'll probably update when I feel like I've not up dated for a long time. I've updated today because today is Good Friday and I'm having the day off (from school-I'm a student^^) and I want to share the happiness. I've updated all my other stories! Hope you'll go to my profile and read the stories!:) Another thousand thanks for reading my stories! Pls review^^ I get super happy when i get reviews!^^

**P.S. I'm lazy so if you read all my other stories you'll know that the A/Ns are all the same:P**


	3. Going Home

I woke up with start. I wiped away the little sweat gathered on my forehead before sitting up and looking out the window to find out that it was already morning. After staring at the sky, I heard the doorknob turn and look towards the door to see mom coming in.

"Good morning. How are you feeling, honey" my mom asked concerned with a smile.

"Morning mom. I'm okay" I said reassuring her.

Now that mom mentions it, I feel fine. There was no numbness, no pain, no strain in any muscles, nothing, I felt like I was in the peak of my condition. In fact, I feel great, I feel like I could take on anything. (Now, I know how superhero feels like because I my body felt just like one) Later, Tsuki came by to visit me. She told me what happened in class and passed me a card written by our classmates.

* * *

In the afternoon, the nurse and doctor came by to bring me for a check up and a scan. After the results were out, everyone was shocked. It was miraculous, results stated that I was completely healed on the inside and was in pink health. The doctors were having a fuss saying how miraculous and impossible this was. (I even heard some say I was a miracle child. Pfft, yeah right, they're crazy. This must be the work of that light I saw.) After running another a few test to check I was really healed, they said I was able to go home and there was no reason to stay in the hospital any longer and the most injuries left was only slight cuts and bruises on the surface. (Oh wow. I'm like a supernatural, regenerating faster like crazy.)

While Tsuki were helping with to pack my things to leave hospital, mom called dad and younger brother to inform them of my release. Imagine their surprise and happiness both of them got when they heard the news. Mom told me we had to wait as dad and brother are rushing here to come pick us up. When we were picked up, we quickly got into the car with Tsuki. I asked my younger brother a question.

"Hey, why are you able to come pick us up when you were still having class?" I looked at him with confusion.

"Well, sensei insisted me to go when he knew of your discharge from the hospital and as a bonus I could skip my lessons" he faced me and replied with a silly grin.

"Oh you, trust you to think of my discharge as a bonus" I face-palmed and said while shaking my head.

"Oh, shut it! I was really worried about you when you got into accident, you know. I was so depressed you could even see dark clouds above my head!" he pouted and turned sideways.

"oh! Is that so? Aww~how sweet!" I said patting his head.

"Hey, stop that!" He said loudly while blushing before playfully slapping my hand away.

Everyone laughed at our playful actions. Before long, we reached Tsuki's house.

"Then, see you tomorrow!" she said and waved just outside the gate.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" I said as the car pulled away.

* * *

It was already evening, when we reached home. I asked for the house keys from mom before jumping out of the car and rushing into the house with a bang of the front door.

"I'm home!" I shouted into the empty house. "As expected, nothing beats home sweet home!" I said as I jumped around the front porch.

My family all sweat-dropped and shake their heads at my actions. I immediately ran into the house and went upstairs into my room (and yet again bang my door open. Oh my poor doors, I'm killing them. But, oh well.) and jumped into my bed, hugging my pillow.

"I missed you my bed and pillow." I shouted into the pillow and rolled on the bed.

After rolling for a few seconds, I heard footsteps but I ignored it and continued rolling around. The person stood outside the doorframe and sweat-dropped.

"Sis, your door is wide open and stop rolling around, Mom called you downstairs" my younger brother said as he slowly walked away.

"Got it!" I shouted out before sitting up.

I looked into the mirror and smooth out my messed up hair and going (I mean jumping) down the stairs. (Of course I closed the door before going down. And as you probably suspected, with a bang. Wonder why I like killing them so much.)

"Yes, mom? What is it?" I asked as I poked my head around the living room's doorframe.

"Honey, what do you want to eat? It's too late to start cooking so we're buying take-outs" mom replied.

"Hmm...I want sushi!" I said as I walked into the living room.

"Alright, anything else?" dad asked.

"Mmm…nah. That's all. Well, I'll be in my room if you need me." I said as I left and walked up the stairs.

I walked into my room and locked the door. (Forget it, I'm not going to to repeat it. Every time I see a door, know that I'm killing it) I started writing letters to my family and Tsuki, I wanted to do this first so I don't regret. After writing the letters I started on another letter that is set to be mailed out after a month of my death to them again. (Knowing them, they probably could grieve for me forever. So I had only written how much I loved, cherished and treasured them. I only written to tell them to stop grieving in the second letter afterall grieving one month should be enough. My parents are getting on in years, Tsuki and my brother are still young, they shouldn't be sad over someone who's gone forever. Instead they should enjoy their time now and those around them. I've also written in my second letters that I know my life would end in a week.)

When dad came back, I had just nice finished writing my last letter. I rushed down the stairs and shouted in delight when I saw my sushi sitting on the table. I ate them up with fervor and savored every bite. After finishing eating, I went for a bath before saying good night to my family and going to sleep.

* * *

I continued spending the remaining days with my family as much as I could and went out more with Tsuki. On the last day, I sent out my second written letters to the postbox. I prayed to the letters that they would forgive me for being so cruel. That day, Tsuki came over to play. Before she left, I gave her a tight hug and said _'Thank You'_. Although she gave me a confused face and asked _'For what?'_, I just shake my head and smiled at her. That night, I did the same thing to my family. I gave each of them a tight hug whispering _'Thank You'_ before smiling and running up the stairs. They all looked at each other before shrugging. When I reached my room, I left the first written letters on the table and plopped down on my bed. I started shaking and sobbing before I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Fiore: Haha, sorry guys.

Sawada-chan: Hey, if you say it like that, the readers won't know what you're apologizing for.

Fiore: Ah! Right, Right. Well then, can you tell them instead? *Pushing sawada-chan forward*

Sawada-chan: EH? Well, okay. Fiore has re-read her stories and she realise that she has the conversation-like A/N on first chapter but none during the second.

Fiore: Mm-hmm. That's right. *nodding her head*

Sawada-chan: Continuing on, She wants to know which A/N you would like? Normal sentences A/N? or Conversation-type A/N?

Fiore: Yup. And there's also the idea with your powers as well.

Sawada-chan: My powers?

Fiore: Mmm. I've stated in first chapters about giving you your powers but I have no ideas what powers I should give, so I've asked the readers. However, there is not a single review on it, *sigh with dark clouds*

Sawada-chan: Haha. *sweat-dropping* It's alright, It'll all work out. *pats Fiore on her back* I'm sure they will review soon about it.

Fiore: Well, let's hope so. *out of the dark clouds but still gloomy* Oh well. *sigh and back to happy*

Fiore and Sawada-chan: Anyways, please review about the A/N!

Sawada-chan: And please review about the powers soon! *whispers*

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for posting so late everyone:) But here's your chapter thanks to the poll i put up:) For your informatin, The result was **28 YES:3 NO**. Pls go to my profile if you want to know what the pollwas about though some /many of you know what it is alr:)


	4. New Begining

Opening my eyes and sitting up, I wiped the dried tears still lingering on my cheeks. I stood up and looked around to find myself back in the blank white space again.

"Hey~, I'm back" I said as I stood up.

"Have you fulfilled your regrets, child?" the light appeared and asked.

"Yup, I'm done. Guess I'm gonna fulfill your conditions for the last few days fulfilling my regrets now." I said with a determined voice and a smile.

"Alright. As I have said before my condition are to be fulfilled after you have said your last words and regrets. First if all, you will have a special power, you will know when the time is right" the light said gravely.

"Huh? Umm...okay, got it." I replied.

"Well then, regarding what you'll be doing or rather what you'll be." The light told me.

I held my breadth in anticipation. (Wow, this makes me feel like I'm a kid waiting for the teacher to give me my role in a play.)

"I'll have you be reborn as Tsuna's twin sister my dear" the light said seriously.

"You're kidding right?" I spluttered and said.

"Does it seem like I'm joking?" The light asked. (Although there's no one on can definitely feel the raising eyebrow in the tone.)

"Kay then...Wait,WHAT? Isn't it just a show?" I asked in disbelief.

"It is real" the light replied.

"Wait, I'm not prepared yet-" I shouted frantically.

"Alright, off you go then." the light cut in lazily.

Before I faded completely into the darkness, I heard the light say " you will start having memories of this encounter when you are young. When it will be will depend on you, however, you may not remember much of your past life"

* * *

**In Namimori General Hospital**

Strangled screams and heavy panting filled the hallway outside a certain surgery room of the hospital with the sign emergency above it lit up. A blond-haired man could be seen pacing outside anxiously with concern. A moment later, there was not a sound heard and silence reign. The sign turned off and a doctor wearing a surgery outfit came out.

"Congratulations, Sawada-san your wife has given birth to a pair of twins. They are both born as a pair of healthy boy and girl. You may go in and see your pair of twins and your wife now." The doctor smiled and said as soon as he took of his surgical mask.

"Thank you, sensei." a blond with the name of Sawada Iemitsu exclaimed and rushed into the room.

The moment he went in, he saw his beloved Nana holding two child in her arms and cooing at them. When the brunette with the name Nana noticed her beloved husband , she turned towards him and smiled as he walked towards her and her children.

"How are you feeling, honey?" Iemitsu asked as he relieved a child from his beloved wife's arms.

"I'm feeling fine, dear." Nana answered tiredly as she cooed at the child in her arms.

Iemitsu smiled at the scene before him and began cooing like his wife with the child in his arms.

"What are you going to call our adorable little boy, dear? I'm going to call our gorgeous little girl Megumi. I've always wanted a daughter with a cute name like Megumi" Nana asked her husband before smiling contentedly at the child.

The child in her arms giggled and raised her arms with a bright smile.

"Oh my, seems that she likes the name too!" Nana chuckled along with her little girl.

"I'll give him a name like mine which follows the Tokugawa shoguns, Tsunayoshi" Iemitsu said after a thoughtful silence.

The child in his arms also giggled happily like his twin with a joyful smile on his face.

The couple soon erupted into laughter of happiness with smiles of bliss upon their faces.

* * *

Fiore: HEY EVERYONE!*jumping up and down*

Sawada-chan: You sure are hyper...*sweat-drop*

Fiore: Hmm...Am I~? *Smiling like an idiot*

Sawada-chan: Yes, you are. You're even smiling like an idiot.*speaking with closes eyes and still sweat-dropping*

Fiore: Ahaha, I think I've calm down a bit now. *smiles and sweat-drops also*

Sawada-chan: Ahem. Now then. *takes a deep breath* YAY! *jumps up and down*

Fiore: Now you're the one who's hyper. *sweat-drops and stare at Sawada-chan jumping up and down*

Sawada-chan: *stops jumping and shows a V sign* YEAH! I finally make an appearance!

Fiore: Yup! Finally! *high-five with Sawada-chan*

Sawada-chan: *wipes the unshed tears* Thanks to all readers who were so patient with the past few chapters. *pumps a fist into the air* The story's finally starting!

Fiore: Well, sorry for this short chapter though...*bows and sweat-drop* I was hesitating to start with the childhood or teenage life opening

Sawada-chan: Ahahaha. *smiles* It's okay the readers understands you can't help it but to leave it like that. *pats Fiore's back* By the way everyone, there's a poll for this story again! Please go vote! It ends on 18th of may!*shows a V sign*

Fiore and Sawada-chan: And of course, PLEASE REVIEW!*smiles and waves both their hands*

* * *

**A/N: Ahahaha...It's pretty sad nobody really review though. Anyway, please go vote on my profile!^^**


	5. Memory

**_Three years later..._**  
**_(Springtime...)_**

A short haired brunette by Nana was humming a cheerful tune while cooking some eggs and sausages in octopus shape in a pan over stove for breakfast.

After deeming the eggs and sausages cooked to perfection, she plated them into three plates and placed them on the table along with cutlery on the table by the side. After putting two pieces of bread into the toaster, Nana took a glance at the clock on the wall. She took off her apron, walking out and headed upstairs to the second floor.

* * *

Nana stopped infront of a door with a wooden plate of a drawing of a tuna and a few wooden flower hanging under the plate. She knocked on the door twice.

"Ha-iru yo" nana called out as she opened the door to the room.

"Tsu-kun, Mii-chan, asadayo~" Nana said energetically as she approach the curtains and drew them apart, letting sunshine into the room.

The bundle of bed sheet on the bed at the side of the room shifted before staying still again. Nana gave a sigh and a small smile before walking over to gently nudge the bundle.

"Tsu-kun, Mii-chan, okite~ asadayo~" Nana said energetically again although abit softer.

"Ohayo, mama" one of the two kids in the bundle murmured as she woke up from her sleep. She untangled herself from the bed sheet while rubbing her right eye with a small fist. Nana gave a squeal at the adorable scene before her.

"Ohayo, Mii-chan. Wake Tsu-kun up for me, alright? Breakfast is ready so come down after washing up together, okay?" Nana said after her episode of squealing.

"Mm..." the little girl nodded with droopy eyes.

Nana gave another episode of squealing before going out and down the stairs with flowers popping out of her.

The little girl turned to the other little boy on the bed and gently shook him.

"Tsu-kun, okite~" the girl whom Nana called Mii-chan said in a sleepy tone.

The little boy whom Nana and Mii-chan called Tsu-kun stirred before turning the other side. Mii-chan continued her incessant attack of shaking.

"Mm...five more minutes" Tsu-kun mumbled.

Mii-chan gave a sigh and headed to the bathroom opposite their bedroom to wash up first. After washing up, she went back to their bedroom to wake Tsu-kun up and change her out of her pyjamas. She went to shake Tsu-kun again.

"Tsu-kun, okite~" Mii-chan said with more clarity after washing up.

Tsu-kun remained where he was sleep talking. Mii-chan tugged on the blanket while Tsu-kun tightened his grip on it.

"Tsu-kun~, asadayo~ okite~" Mii-chan whined, pulling the blanket with as much force as she could.

Tsu-kun rolled out of the blanket stirring. Tsu-kun woke up slowly blinking his eyes, rising up and rubbed his left eye with a small fist in the same manner Mii-chan did earlier.

"Ohayo, Mii-chan" Tsu-kun said sleepily.

"Ohayo, Tsu-kun" Mii-chan said as she dragged the sleepy boy to the sink in the bathroom.

Mii-chan went back to the bedroom and changed out of her pyjamas. Just as she finished changing, Tsu-kun came in to change his clothes. Mii-chan took out a comb and brushed her hair. After the Tsu-kun finished changing and Mii-chan finished brushing, they thudded down the stairs together. Although, Tsu-kun tripped halfway and rolled all the way down the stairs. Mii-chan quickly knelt by his side and help him sit upright.

"Ara ara, Tsu-kun daijoubu?" Nana asked as she walked out, towards the twins.

"Dai..jou..bu" Tsu-kun said between sniffles.

"Yosh, yosh, Tsu-kun wa ii-ko dane" Nana comforted as she picked up Tsu-kun.

Nana held Mii-chan's hand in her other hand and led them to the dinning table. She placed Tsu-kun on a pillow-stacked chair before picking Mii-chan up and placing her on the other pillow-stacked chair. Their eyes lit with delight as they saw their favourite tako-wiener on the plate.

"Itadakimasu" the twins said in unison as they started on their breakfast.

Nana smiled seeing them eat with vigour and sat in her seat on the opposite, eating her portion of the breakfast. After finishing their breakfast, Nana took the plates to the sink to wash while the twins went to watch some child program on the television.

"Ja, who wants to go to the park?" Nana asked after finishing the washing of plates and drying her hand.

"Hai! Hai!" The twins jumped up and down energetically, waving their hands.

"Yosh! Ja, junbishte" Nana said happily.

The twin quickly thudded up the stairs and took their kitty cardigan and scarf then rushed down again. They wore their cardigan and scarf while waiting at the entrance for Nana.

"Ara ma, Tsu-kun to Mii-chan wa haiyaine~" Nana exclaimed joyfully.

"Ehehe" Tsu-kun laughed sheepishly.

"Mama, haiyaku haiyaku" Mii-chan rushed while tugging.

After wearing their shoes, Tsu-kun and Mii-chan each held onto Nama's hand and skipped happily while Nana was smiling and humming a tune. Upon reaching the playground, the twins let go of Nana's hands and ran towards the slide. Nana smiled as she sat on a nearby bench. The twins went from the slide to the sea-saw to the swing, continuing the cycle, playing till late afternoon.

"Mama, strawberry milk nometai~" Tsu-kun asked Nana.

"Mama, watashi mo~" Mii-chan asked as well.

"Yosh, be a good child and stay here okay?" Nana asked.

"Hai~" the twins said as they raised one of their hands.

While Nana went to the nearby store to buy drinks for the twin, they went to the sandbox to play. After a few minutes, a stray dog came by. However, the twins had their back facing the dog and were so transfixed with playing in the sand that they did not notice.

* * *

The twins remained oblivious to the dog till they heard the dog barking from behind. The twins turned around slowly and fell on their butt. They froze there on the ground, scared and frightened.

When Tsu-kun recovered from the shock, he started sniffling which proceeded to sobbing then outright crying. That's when Mii-chan also snapped out of the frozen state and turned towards Tsu-kun. Mii-chan stood frozen again when she saw see-through flames around Tsu-kun flickering slightly.

Suddenly, there was a dazed look on Mii-chan and her eyes misted over. Mii-chan went to normal after sudden headache and she dropped down on the sand crying.

Nana rushed towards the playground when she heard crying voices. When she reached there and saw the stray dog cornering her twins, she ran to them and shooed the dog away. After the dog went away, she comforted her twins. Tsu-kun stopped crying after a while but Mii-chan remained sobbing. Nana picked Mii-chan up and patted her head to soothe her. She held Tsu-kun's hand with her other hand and went back home.

Mii-chan cried all the way home as snippets and fragments of memories and people entered her head. Mii-chan finally stop crying when she reached home with her face puffy and red. When she was let down in the house, Tsu-kun patted her head and led her to the bathroom to wash her face. Nana smiled at Tsu-kun's brotherly action.

Soon after, the twin went back to the living to play with wooden blocks although Mii-chan look a little less lively than before. Nana thought of it as the consequence of all the crying before and left the twins to play by themselves as she cooked dinner.

After eating dinner and washing up, Nana brought the twins to bath. After bathing and the twins playing around with the bubbles, she dressed them for bed in rabbit printed pyjamas.

"Oyasumi, Tsu-kun, Mii-chan" Nana said softly as she tucked them together in bed.

"Oyasumi, mama" the twins said out in unison with a slight yawn and shifted closer together.

Nana gave a giggle as she switch on the bedside night lamp. She then switched off the light on the ceiling as she went out closing the door.

* * *

_That night, memories of her previous life came back her. Her friends, her family._

_The care-free happiness they had when they were having a picnic on a hill. The smiles and laughters that erupted all around them that day imprinted in her heart._

_The overwhelming sadness they had to overcome when her beloved grandmother had died. The tears and voices of people crying that day never forgotten._

_And most of all their love and bond they had together._

* * *

The next morning, at the crack of dawn, Mii-chan woke up with glimmering tears at the corner of her eyes, threatening to fall.

"_Arigato, minna. For all the love you gave me. I will remember it in this life, always. It'll be my most precious memory that I'll never forget. I promise._ " she said lovingly.

A drop of tear rolled down the cheek of the young face with an expression too mature for it. The tear fell, shimmering as it dropped onto the blanket.

* * *

Fiore & Mii-chan: HEY EVERYONE!*waves hand*

Mii-chan: *happy sigh* So I finally get to appear and even got a nickname!

Fiore: Yup! *smiles* You got back your past memories and to see little Tsu-kun as well.

Mii-chan: *squeal* Tsu-kun is so cute and adorable and moe and- *Squeals again and continue to ramble*

Fiore: *sweatdrops* Wow, she's gone psycho...

Mii-chan: *runs out of breath and panting*

Fiore: Are you okay? Done with the squealing and all?

Mii-chan: Haha, yeah... *smiles sheepishly* Anyway, I realized something. Don't you think I act a bit less childish than normal in the beginning? Well, at the end too but that's cuz i got back the memories so i guess it's reasonable. I guess?

Fiore: EH?! Hm...really?

Mii-chan: *shrugs* Don't know? What do you readers think?

Fiore: Oh well~ *smiles* Also, sorry for not updating immediately everyone. *bows*

Fiore & Mii-chan: PLS REVIEW!

* * *

**_Question Corner!_**

**_What are the things/stuff you want Mii-chan and Tsu-kun do do in their childhood?_**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi Readers!

_I'm SO SO __**SORRY**__! TT-TT_

I know that I'm a very bad authoress...not posting stories at all in such long time and putting new stories when I haven't even write enough for other stories... TT-TT

**AND SO!**

I've decided to focus at most two of my stories for the time being! At least till one of the two stories reached 10+ chapters:)

This will end on 21st of August _so_ go vote _**NOW!**_


End file.
